Guild System
The Guild System is a system that allows you to either access the current information of your guild, create or joining a guild. Creating a Guild To create a guild, players are first required to have 200,000 GP and a character that is at least level 30 or higher. Once both requirements are met, players must enter the Park and talk to the Guild Manager Bestair NPC. On the window that opens up, players then need to click Create Guild to create their guild. The application then needs to be filled out. A name for the guild is required. Though optional, players can input a website for people to visit that is the home of the guild on an external site. When the guild is created, the player can access the Guild menu, which features Guild Info and the Guild Park. Joining a Guild To join a guild, players must talk to the Guild Manager Bestair NPC. On the window that opens up, players can then view and search the guilds other players have made. Clicking on a guild will show the guild's information on the right side. After clicking a guild, players need to click the Apply button in the bottom right to send an application to the guild. Some guilds will automatically approve applications while others require a wait for the guild to either approve or reject the application. Guild Park The Guild park is where players of one guild can enter the park of their guild, basically a hangout place where only guild members can enter. Guild information can be viewed while in the guild park. The Guild park is almost exactly like the regular park. The key differences are the lack of NPCs, the prescence of a Guild Potion machine and only 4 channels. Guild Menu Clicking on the Guild Menu button will bring up three options; Guild Info, Member Info, and Manage Guild. Another menu can be viewed in the Buddy List, called Guild List, which allows members of a guild to see who is currently online. An option lets players also view members of the guild that are offline and blocked. Guild Info Guild Info allows members of a guild to view basic information about their guild, such as the guild name, when the guild was created, the current guild master, guild generals, guild points, and guild contribution. Guild Points Guild points are gained by dungeons (5 each), first login in a day (5 each) and checking attendance (50 each). Guild points help level up the guild and gain access to special guild perks. Guild Contribution Guild contribution shows how many points you have accumulated personally. Member Info Member Info allows members of a guild to view all members of the guild they are in. Information such as guild members' in-game names, guild levels, contributions, and last log-in are viewable. Clicking on a member's name in the list will bring up an Introduction box. Players can organize the list based on Guild rank, grade, nickname, info, contribution, and last log-in. The icons next to a member's name indicates their rank. A crown indicates the guild master rank, while the sword and shield indicates the guild general rank. Guild Level Guild levels are gained by getting guild points. More guild levels allow guild perks to be unlocked. Note: Both requirements must be filled by a player to receive the perks. In escence, the total points of the members unlocks the latter levels, but to receive the perks one must earn one's own share of points. Note 2:EXP bonus will be awarded at the end of dungeons. Manage Guild Though accessible in the guild menu, only the Guild Master and Guild Generals can access the Manage Guild section, though generals can only access the Manage Applications section. It allows the guild master to view the Manage Members, Guild Settings, and Manage Applications menus. Manage Members The Guild Master can change the rank of guild members to Member, General, or Guild Master. The guild master can also expel a Member out of the guild for whatever reason. It should be noted that there can only be one Guild Master in a guild at a time. If the Guild Master changes a Member's rank to Guild Master, then the current Guild Master will be changed to a regular Member. Guild Settings Under Guild Settings, the Guild Master can change the guild's name, the guild's mark, application approval method, and the guild's website. Changing the guild's name requires a Guild Name Change Card from the shop for 9,900 cash points. To change the guild's mark, which is a small image that represents the guild, the guild must be ranked a regular guild and the guild master to have a Guild Mark Change Card from the shop for 4,900 cash points. The image must be approved by a Game Master (not the Guild Master). The application approval method can be changed to "Auto Approve", which automatically approves all applications, "Manual Approve", which requires the guild master and general(s) to manually approve or reject applications, and "Reject All Applications", which automatically rejects all applications sent to the guild. Manage Applications If "Manual Approve" is selected as the application approval method, then all member applications can be viewed here. With the application are a player's grade, in-game name, info, and their last log-in date. Clicking on an applicant's name brings up their application. To approve or reject an application, the guild master needs to click the check-box next to each application and click either the approve or reject button. Guild Wars Between the Gaikoz and Gorgos servers in the server menu is a new server reserved for Guild Wars. Guild Wars is similar to PvP with the exception that Guild Wars is between two guilds only. Leaving a Guild If a player wishes to leave the guild of his or her own accord, they need to access the Guild Menu from the guild park. In the Members menu, players need to find their own name, right-click it and choose "Guild Suspension", then confirm the window that pops up. The player will then be kicked out of the guild park and a message will come up, telling the player they are no longer in a guild. The Mark of Honor or the Mark of the Warrior accessories will not be removed from the player's inventory if obtained if the player chooses to quit a guild. Disbanding There are two ways a guild can be disbanded. The first is when the guild has less than 5 members in a guild, including the guild master, thus having the rank of a New Guild. If a guild does not become a Regular Guild by recruiting 5 or more members after 30 days of the guild's creation, then the guild will be disbanded automatically. The second is by going to Guild Settings under Manage Applications. At the bottom, there is a "Disband" option that will destroy the guild. All members are forcefully exiled from the guild, and any data in the guild cannot be repaired. In this way, the guild is manually disbanded by the guild master. Trivia *The prospect of Guilds has long been in existence story-wise before the Guild System itself was implemented. *The Guild System for the Northern American server was implemented extremely late; nearly all the foreign servers had obtained it, even before the Season 3 update. *In the past, the Northern American server's players used a different format to determine guilds. The forums were used to sign up, and in game, players used the code "l(Guild Initial)l(Player Name)" to determine guilds. Category:Systems